One or more example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a data storage device, and more particularly to a data storage device which may control a power supplied to other interfaces based on a signal input through one of two types of interfaces, an operating method thereof, and a data processing system including the same.
Peripheral component interconnect (PCI) express (PCIe) is an interface of a serial structure for an input/output set by the PCI Special interest. Group (PCI-SIG) in 2002, and is made mainly by Intel. New L1 PM sub-states in the PCIe can be applied to an active state power management (ASPM) and PCI power management (PCI-PM) L1 link states. The L1 PM sub-state management uses a per-link sideband signal referred to as CLKREQ#.
When data are not actually transmitted through a PCIe interface connected between a plurality of PCIe devices, the PCIe interface enters a power saving mode using L1 PM sub-states. In some systems, in order to use L1 PM sub-states, CLKREQ# has to be used. However, in a legacy system in which the CLKREQ# may not be used, it may not be possible to use the L1 PM sub-states.